Sealed and thermally insulating tanks may be used in various industries to store hot or cold products. For example, in the energy field, liquefied natural gas (LNG) is a liquid that can be stored at atmospheric pressure at approximately −163° C. in storage tanks on land or in tanks onboard floating structures. Such onboard tanks may be intended for the transportation of LNG, for example, or to feed propulsion machinery of a ship.
One such tank is described in the document FR2691520. That tank is integrated into a supporting structure including longitudinally adjacent faces forming edges. The tank wall includes a sealing membrane that includes a plurality of corrugated plates. The corrugations of the plates extend toward the interior of the tank so as to be deformed transversely to follow elastically any deformation of the wall elements of the tank supporting the sealing membrane or thermal deformation of the membrane. At the level of the edges, the membrane includes flexible corner pieces. These corner pieces include sections with waves complementary to the waves provided on the corrugated plates of the membrane carried by the two walls of the tank forming the edge.